When you re gone
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: Una pelea entre Kendall y Kick puede ayudarlos a darse cuanta de que el amor lo vence todo, pesimo resumen ya sé disfruten la historia.


-Hola esta es mi primer historia de Kick Buttowski, la verdad me fascina esta serie por eso decidí escribir este pequeño Sonfic y si les gusta pronto escribiré otra-(que bueno porque esta serie esta súper increíble)-mora no me interrumpas en que estaba ¡ah! si, esta historia es de mi pareja favorita Kick y Kendall se que según ellos se odian pero ya saben del odio al amor solo hay un paso y creo que ellos ya lo dieron, como sea disfruten la historia ahora disclaimer por favor-(Disclaimer los personajes de Kick Buttowski no nos pertenecen son propiedad de Sandro Corsaro y Disney XD, tan poco la canción de este sonfic nos pertenece se llama "When you´ re gone" y es de Avril Lavigne así que no nos demanden, soy muy hermosa para ir a prisión, no sabes la suerte que tienes de ser fea isabelita)-¬¬* plis ignoren a mora y mejor disfruten la historia nos leemos abajo-isabelita saca un lanza granadas de debajo de su escritorio y mora al notarlo sale corriendo.

-Pues esta historia la escribimos para mi mejor amigo en el universo Víctor, yo escribí esta historia justo el día de tu cumple por eso te la dedico con todo el cariño del mundo no olvides que eres como mi hermano y que te quiero mil, un saludo y feliz cumple atrasado, bien ahora ¡MUERE MORA!-Grita isabelita mientras mora sigue corriendo por toda la casa.

**Nota: **La letra de la canción se encuentra resaltada en negritas, los pensamientos y diálogos en cursiva, las narraciones y acciones en letra normal, ahora si disfruten la historia.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**When you're gone **

**Por: Isabelita emoxxa.**

En Mellowbrook había llegado el esperado día de San Valentín, todos en la ciudad se encontraban preparándose para sorprender a su persona especial todos... menos Kendall Perkins la chica de 16 años se encontraba en su cuarto recostada en la cama mirando el techo de su habitación.

-_Es increíble que olvidara que día era hoy, pensé que si le daba unos días se tranquilizaría... pero creo que me equivoque...ya paso una semana y ni siquiera me ha llamado... pero porque me molesto si estamos hablando de Clarence Francis Buttowski-_Pensaba con enojo Kendall, al recordar su última pelea con su novio Kick.- _Entiendo perfectamente que sus acrobacias sean muy importantes para él, pero en serio no podía llamarme para avisarme que no llegaría-_Alguien toco la puerta de su cuarto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_-¡Kendall querida!, tu amigo Gunter esta abajo buscándote-_Escucho que le decía su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-_Claro mamá, ya bajo-_Contesto la rubia levantándose de la cama, se paro frente al espejo de su tocador se acomodo el cabello y bajo para hablar con su rubio amigo

-_¡Hola Kendall!-_Saludo Gunter en el momento en que Kendall entro en la sala.

-_¡Que tal Gunter!-_Expreso la rubia sorprendida al verlo vestido tan elegante.- _Saldrás con Jackie hoy ¿verdad?-_Pregunto sonriente al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo vikingo.

-_Sí, hoy le pediré por fin que sea mi novia, pero no vine por eso-_Contesto Gunter suspirando al pensar en Jackie.

-_No me digas Kick te mando para averiguar si aún estoy molesta con él-_Respondió Kendall poniendo su cara seria.

-_En realidad Kick no sabe que estoy aquí, solo vengo a pedirte que hables con él-_Kendall estaba a punto de replicarle al rubio pero este no la dejo-_Mira yo no te estoy diciendo que hacer pero de verdad me preocupo por él y su nueva y más alocada de lo normal acrobacia-_Termino de decir el rubio.

-_¿Su nueva acrobacia? Pero Jackie me dijo que había cancelado esa locura de "la suprema"-_Al decir esto la voz de la rubia sonaba ansiosa.

-_Eso me dijo ayer... Pero seguía haciendo los planos hoy en la mañana-_Las palabras de Gunter preocuparon más a la rubia quien sabía perfectamente que la suprema era extremadamente peligrosa.

-_Gracias por avisarme Gunter pero no me voy a meter en ese asunto, Clarence es lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saber lo que hace-_A pesar de estar preocupada por su novio no estaba dispuesta a ir a pedirle disculpas.

-_¿Estás segura Kendall?-_Pregunto el rubio quien sabía perfectamente que la chica se moría de ganas de ir a gritarle a su novio que estaba loco, pero para su mala suerte ambos eran demasiado orgullosos.-_Yo solo te digo que Kick está muy distraído desde su pelea contigo y no estoy muy seguro de que deba intentar desafiar a "la suprema", y cuando se lo dije me dijo que estaba exagerando, pero hasta Jackie le dijo que está de acuerdo conmigo en que aun no está listo para la acrobacia y a la única que escucha es a ti-_El rubio noto como Kendall apretaba un poco la pulsera que su amigo le había regalado en su cumpleaños, sin duda ella estaba muy angustiada.

-_Sé que quieres que hable con el Gunter pero no lo hare...porque entre nosotros es obvio que todo se acabo-_Al decir esto Kendall sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero eso era lo que le demostraba el temerario al ignorarla

_-Yo no creo eso pero... Si cambias de opinión Kick estará en la guarida todo el día-_Y dicho esto Gunter le entrego a la rubia los planos de la acrobacia, para después marcharse.

En cuanto Gunter salió de su casa Kendall fue a la cocina, se sentó en la mesa mirando indecisa el sobre que le acababa de dar el vikingo, después de unos segundos lo abrió y comenzó a leer los planos de la acrobacia. La chica al leer el plano noto a simple vista donde se encontraba el error cosa que le pareció extraña ya que Clarence cuando se trataba de sus acrobacias era muy cuidadoso, cuando termino de corregir el error, subió a su habitación cerró la puerta y encendió su ipod el cual estaba conectado a las bocinas, después de unos segundos la música inundo el cuarto.

**Always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side  
**

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

La rubia se recostó en la cama para pensar...no entendía como había ocurrido solo recordaba que después de una de sus típicas discusiones ambos se habían gritado que se gustaban y desde ese momento se habían hecho novios, todo parecía perfecto sus discusiones ya no eran tan comunes de hecho cuando peleaban no duraban ni una hora enojados, salían juntos a todos lados, lo que más le gustaba a ella era ayudarle con sus planos pero al parecer él no lo veía del mismo modo.

-_Cuando comenzamos a salir nadie podía creerlo...ni yo misma ya que Clarence no es un chico cursi o romántico de hecho ni siquiera le gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público... eso es algo que tenemos en común...bueno esa no es la única cosa que tenemos en común, nuestra primera cita fue la mejor de mi vida-_La rubia se levanto de la cama para sentarse en su escritorio y saco una caja en color verde con rosa.

-_Lo extraño mucho tengo que reconocerlo, nuestra primera cita fue la más divertida que he tenido fuimos al cine peleamos con Pantsy, cosa que me recordó nuestro primer beso, claro eso es algo que solo cuatro personas sabemos Gunter quien presencio el beso, Jackie por ser la acosadora de Gunter, e increíblemente mi mejor amiga, y nosotros dos, ya no tengo dudas ese fue el día en que me enamore de él-_Kendall se levanto del escritorio y tomo del cajón de su buro 2 boletos del cine._-Como la vez que fuimos al acuario a él se le ocurrió la brillante idea de saltar el tanque de los tiburones blancos, cundo me lo dijo pensé que estaba bromeando pero cuando se trata de acrobacias el gran Kick Buttowski , nunca bromea-_ Kendall volvió a su escritorio y tomo la libreta de color rosa que se encontraba en la caja.

**When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it OK  
I miss you **

-_Aun no sé cómo me convenció de hacer la acrobacia con él, pero me divertí como nunca en mi vida, tan poco olvido la regañada que nos dio el director por separarnos del grupo y destruir la nueva exposición de tiburones blancos-_Decía Kendall muy alegre a su gatita Hansel quien era la única que se encontraba cerca de ella en esos momentos. _-Siempre soy seria y regañona pero él logra sacar mi lado divertido, y yo pensé que Clarence sentía lo mismo-_Dijo la rubia en voz baja, tomando de nuevo el sobre con los planos corregidos.

-_Sabes desde que soy su novia sus padres y los míos se ven felices, claro cuando le dije a mi madre casi le da un infarto ya que según ella Reynaldo y yo éramos el uno para el otro, pero un mes después me confesó que no estaba muy de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo pero que nunca me había visto tan feliz y por esa razón ya no se oponía, fue raro ver a mi madre tratando de congeniar con Clarence-_La rubia tomo entre sus manos una tira de fotos en donde ella y el acróbata hacían gestos divertidos a la cámara, acaricio la foto un segundo y después la puso en el pequeño cuaderno rosa que al parecer era un álbum de fotos de ambos.

-_Sabes Hansel, si Jackie viera este álbum de seguro subiría todas las fotos a su blog... ja, ja, ja me imagino la cara de vergüenza que pondría Clarence-_Kendall sonrió al pensar en lo lindo que se vería su acróbata.

**Flash Back **

Kendall se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela platicando con Jackie cuando escucho a su novio salir por la puerta de la escuela.

-_¡Hola!-_Y sin decir más el acróbata desapareció montado en la azul, ante la mirada desconcertada de la rubia.

-_Discúlpalo Kendall, es que desde hace unos días Kick está un tanto obsesionado con una acrobacia y ya lo conoces hasta que no la realice andará con la cabeza en las nubes-_Dijo Gunter quien estaba detrás de ellas.

-_Lo sé Gunter lo conozco bien-_Contesto la rubia mientras los tres caminaban hacia una cafetería cerca de la escuela.

**Fin Flash Back**

**I haven't felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
are lying on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

La joven se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia su armario al abrirlo vio colgada la chamarra de piel negra de Clarence sonrió al verla acerco su nariz a ella, la prenda aun tenia impregnada la fragancia del temerario y la coloco en sus hombros.

-_Aun conserva el aroma de Clarence y bien dice Jackie es el olor de lo increíble-_Dijo Kendall dejándose caer en la cama mientras la canción seguía sonando.

**When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it OK  
I miss you **

F**lash Back**

-_Clarence sabes qué estoy harta, esta es la segunda vez en la semana que me dejas plantada-_Gritaba furiosa la rubia, cuando vio al acróbata en la guarida.

-_¿De qué hablas Kendall?-_Pregunto el acróbata sorprendido.

-_Tan siquiera ¿sabes qué hora es?-_Pregunto Kendall fulminado a su novio con la mirada.

-_Claro son las...-_Kick no termino su argumento al notar que ya había oscurecido desde hacia unas horas al parecer-_¡AY! Sopas discúlpame Kendall lo olvide por completo-_Trato de disculparse el temerario.

-_Sabes que Clarence olvídalo-_Y sin decir más la rubia se fue del lugar dejando a su novio confundido.

**Fin Flash Back **

**-**_Clarence Francis Buttowski-_Dijo molesta la rubia levantándose de la cama aun con la chamarra puesta cantando la canción que aun se escuchaba, salió del cuarto ya que tenía un poco de sed así que fue al refrigerador y tomo un Guepardex.

**We were made for each other  
I'm here forever  
I know we were  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**

Unos segundos después de que la rubia saliera de su cuarto alguien entro por la ventana, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Kick Buttowski, quien traía en sus manos un pequeño oso de peluche con una nota amarrada al cuello al entrar en el cuarto Hansel se le acerco y comenzó a ronronearle mientras se restregaba contra su pierna.

-_Silencio Hansel... a mí también me da gusto verte-_Dijo el acróbata en voz baja, el chico se acerco al escritorio para dejar el oso pero se detuvo al ver el pequeño álbum de Kendall sonriendo al notar la tira de fotos que se habían tomado en el centro comercial el día de su cumpleaños.

-_¿Clarence? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-_Escucho el temerario la voz de Kendall quien sonaba muy sorprendida.

-_Yo solo vine a saludar a Hansel y ya me iba-_Contesto Kick fingiendo indiferencia ya que se sentía nervioso por ser descubierto.

-_Ya la saludaste ahora ¡fuera!-_Expreso la rubia furiosa, señalando la puerta del cuarto.

-_Que amargada estas el día de hoy Perkins-_La respuesta sarcástica de Kick logro que la rubia lo fulminara con la mirada.

-_Si estoy amargada porque mi "novio" es un idiota ahora que ya lo sabes ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-_Grito la rubia, Kick salió por la puerta con el oso oculto en su chamarra, en el momento en que él salió de la casa la rubia se recargo en la puerta y lo único que se oía en el cuarto era la música que provenía del ipod.

**When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
and make it OK  
I miss you.**

-_¿Qué acabo de hacer?-_Se pregunto la rubia y dos segundos después salió detrás del acróbata.

-_Kick Buttowski definitivamente eres un idiota-_Se decía mentalmente el doble de riesgo cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-_¡Clarence!-_Grito Kendall tratando de darle alcance al chico del casco, mirando hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que la calle estuviera vacía.

-_¿Kendall?-_Pregunto extrañado en cuanto la chica estuvo a su lado.-_Mira Perkins si viniste para seguir discutiendo no tengo intenciones de hacer...-_El temerario no termino de hablar ya que la rubia lo estaba besando, el chico se sintió confundido pero respondió el beso sin importarle si alguien los veía, al separarse ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-_Lo siento-_Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, Kendall estaba a punto de hablar pero el acróbata la callo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia.

-_Yo no entendí porque te enojaste conmigo...hasta que Gunter y Jackie me lo explicaron-_Dijo Kick sobándose la nuca.-_Esto es nuevo para mí, y no estoy acostumbrado... y pues... lo siento, estaba muy concentrado en que la acrobacia saliera bien, que no me di cuenta que te estaba ignorando-_Las palabras de Kick dejaron a la rubia muy sorprendida.

-_Yo te entiendo Clarence yo también lamento haber exagerado, y aquí tienes-_Contesto Kendall entregándole a su novio los planos corregidos.

-_Gracias... Pero ¿por qué tienes mis planos?-_Pregunto Buttowski desconcertado y aun sonrojado y contento por el reciente beso.

-_Gunter me los dio para que los revisara y aunque me sorprendió que tu no lo notaras descubrí el error y ya lo corregí-_Respondió la rubia feliz de haber alcanzado al temerario y sorprendida por haberle robado un beso en plena calle.

-_Bueno...yo voy a matar Gunter-_Contesto Kick muy avergonzado porque su amigo fuera a hablar con Kendall y le entregara los planos de la acrobacia causante de su primera pelea como novios.

-_Mira Clarence no te enojes con Gunter el solo se preocupa por ti, ahora me vas a decir ¿Por qué entraste por la ventana a mi cuarto?-_Pregunto la rubia mientras ambos chicos se encaminaban a la guarida.

_-Yo... bueno ya te dije entre a saludar a Hansel-_Ante tal respuesta Kendall le dio una mirada de "esa ni tú te la crees"-_Esta bien solo iba a dejarte esto-_Y el acróbata saco de su chamarra el pequeño oso en color café claro con un casco idéntico al suyo y una playera negra con letras blancas que decía "Vive hasta que te duela".

-_Wow Kick yo no me imagine que fueras tan detallista-_Expreso la rubia sorprendida ante tal acto romántico por parte del medio doble de riesgo.

-_En realidad... fue idea de Gunter...a mí no se me dan las cursilerías-_Dijo Kick un poco ruborizado, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio al llegar a la guarida.- _¿Aún estas molesta? –_Pregunto el chico del casco para romper el silencio.

-_No... Ya no estoy molesta-_Sonrió la rubia mirando la gran rampa nueva que Kick y Gunter habían comprado.-_Y ¿ya la probaste?_ -Pregunto Kendall señalando con la cabeza la nueva rampa.

-_No-_De pronto Kick miro a Kendall muy fijamente con una expresión de medio doble de riesgo.

-_Estás loco si crees que yo la voy a probar-_Contesto la rubia entendiendo perfectamente la mirada del acróbata.

-_Vamos Kendall sabes que yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo-_Kendall al escucharlo dejo el osos sobre el sillón roto y Kick le extendió un casco igual al suyo solo que la franja era rosa y no roja.

-_Hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta-_Contesto Kendall tomando el casco, Kick preparo la moto y la rampa.

-_¿Lista?-_Pregunto el temerario con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-_Yo siempre estoy lista Clarece-_Contesto la rubia subiendo a la moto.

-_Pues aquí vamos-_Dijo Kick al momento de encender la moto y ambos se lanzaron por la enorme rampa que los llevo a recorrer el drenaje, con rumbo a la colina del muerto.

-_¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?-_Pregunto el acróbata, en cuanto llegaron a la colina.

-_Me encantaría Clarence... pero después de que dominemos esta colina en moto-_La respuesta de su novia provoco una sonrisa en el temerario.

-_Esa es mi chica-_Dijo Kick un poco sonrojado por decirlo en voz alta.

_-Exacto Clarence y nunca lo olvide_s-Respondió feliz la joven al escuchar las palabras del acróbata.

Ambos pasaron un divertido e increíble San Valentín, en cuanto Kendall llego a su casa después del paseo en moto, noto la pequeña nota amarrada en el cuello del oso, al leerla la rubia tomo su celular y le envió a su novio un mensaje que decía "Yo mas XD", dejo la nota sobre el escritorio y entro a su baño para ponerse la pijama e ir a dormir, la nota en el escritorio decía "Te amo".

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

-Aparece mora con la ropa quemada y la cara llena de cenizas-(Aquí termina la historia esperamos que les guste)-bueno esperamos que no sean malos con nosotras ya que es el primero que escribimos de la serie, y nos costó un poco de trabajo, en fin la historia surgió gracias a mi mejor amigo Víctor ya que el día de su cumpleaños, yo estaba muy feliz, me dieron ganas de escribir, pero no se me ocurría nada hasta que escuche la canción de Avril Lavigne, me pregunte ¿Cómo sería una pelea entre Kick y Kendall como novios? Y así surgió esta locura muchas gracias Vic y disfruta de este regalo, ya sé que me tarde y de hecho termine de editar la historia en mi cumple que fue este 12 de marzo, pero mi regalo es regalarte a ti y a los que me lean esta historia-(Si Vic y isabelita muchas felicidades por sus cumpleaños, pero ya tengo mucha hambre)-claro mora en fin espero les guste este sonfic y nos dejen su opinión un saludo nos leemos pronto.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA **


End file.
